


give it till i beg (give me some more)

by lanwuxiann



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Come Inflation, Fucking Machines, Julian is thirsty, Light Bondage, M/M, Penetration (Front Hole Sex), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, This is a horny story, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanwuxiann/pseuds/lanwuxiann
Summary: Garak doesn’t even know if Julian has heard him, has noticed his presence. All Garak can do is stare, entranced, at the wildly vibrating thick rod that is being pulled out and slammed into Julian’s cunt at such a rapid pace that Julian’s legs are shaking back and forth, and how the thick lips that frame either side of the enormous dildo are vibrating so fast that there is a blur between his legs.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 14
Kudos: 171





	give it till i beg (give me some more)

**Author's Note:**

> title from one of the only sexy songs i know: flesh by simon curtis  
> cardassian biology from tinsnip's [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479).
> 
> a note: i use both afab and amab terms to describe julian (e.g. cunt and dick). please use discretion when you read, thank you!

Garak’s just finished a long, hard shift at Garak’s Clothiers, and happily sent off the orders he can now tick off his checklist. He’s left these orders unfulfilled for too long, and finishing them though he’s had to stay an hour past closing time, feels as though permission has been finally been granted for him to rest. More than that, he can’t deny the small skip in his step as he returns to Julian’s quarters for their dinner. 

It’s been three weeks since Julian had brashly barged into his quarters and hotly declared affection for him, which Garak can scarcely believe some days. On other days, his beliefs are reaffirmed when their eyes meet across the Promenade, and Julian smiles one of his soft smiles. He does not know what he has done to deserve this, but perhaps it is the feeling of war and potential loss that has driven Julian to thinking. Garak would have been content with staying at the good Doctor’s side platonically, with brief glances, and small touches that made him ache. They have not even slept together, but this is not like Garak’s other encounters with fucking. This is different. Garak wants to kiss his way down Julian’s body, to press love into his willing flesh. What reckless infatuation, what a dangerous opening, to hurt, and to weakness that Garak has crafted for himself. Somehow, Garak can only hold tight, and savour this thing they have growing between them until it breaks.

Which is why it’s so unexpected that, when he reaches Julian’s room, he can smell Julian through the door. Cardassian olfactory senses are stronger than most humans, but not terribly, and Julian must be working up quite a sweat in his room for Garak to be able to catch a whiff of him. He couldn’t be exercising in there before dinner, could he? What an odd thing to do, but then again, humans often are. 

Garak chuckles to himself as he presses the code Julian gave him into the door panel and it whooshes open. 

“Julian, darling-” Garak turns the corner past the wall and stops in his tracks. His breath is stolen from his lungs at the sight of Julian on the bed. It hasn’t been an irregular occurrence these past days, as Garak has been staying over to sleep and often wakes to a sleep-mussed Julian throughout the night. But now, Garak, can only stare open mouthed at the smooth, dark, parted legs, with each ankle tied tightly to the bed posts with red silk, and the lithe, strong hands bound to the headboard with automatic handcuffs that twist to stretch lean muscle across a well-defined chest. Garak wants to kiss the thin, faded scar beneath each pectoral.

“Ungh, Elim-Elim!” Julian’s eyes are squeezed shut, and Garak doesn’t even know if Julian has heard him, has noticed his presence. All Garak can do is stare, entranced, at the wildly vibrating thick rod that is being pulled out and slammed into Julian’s cunt at such a rapid pace that Julian’s legs are shaking back and forth, and how the thick lips that frame either side of the enormous dildo are vibrating so fast that there is a blur between his legs. How long has he been here, like this? Restrained, and so well fucked that his slick has dripped down his cheeks and collected in a puddle beneath his ass. With Julian jerking back and and forth so harshly the slick has begun to drip down the sides of the bed and slide onto the floor. 

With every thrust in his cunt, loud squelching fills his quarters, along with Julian’s sighs and moans. Garak quickly decides that he wants to hear this sound every day for the rest of his life. The lips between Julian’s legs are purple, thick and flushed. And most mesmerising – Garak’s heart stops as his eyes reach the pert, engorged nub beneath Julian’s pubic mound, growing from rubbing and riding the dildo with its every thrust into his body. He wants to suck the juice from it, to twist it and make Julian scream. Garak’s ajan has begun to twist upon and spread apart, and he feels his prUt quickly everting. He wants to sink it into Julian’s cunt, to feel the heat and tightness around his prUt, to fuck him and make him scream louder than this, this machine. He quickly steps out of his pants and tears off his coat, palming himself openly. 

“Elim!” Julian suddenly screams, lurching forward as if to curl in on himself, but is stopped by his restraints. The headboard rattles, and a thick arch of slick shoots out from his cunt, further drenching the sheets below him. The puddle on the floor grows, and soaks the toe of Garak’s boot.

“Yes, Julian?” Garak breathes, and Julian goes rigid. His eyes fly open, and lock on Garak’s as the dildo continues to whirr in and out of him, albeit a little slower now. This fucking machine must run on a cycle, and it has just begun again. Garak moves closer towards the bed, towards Julian’s cunt that continues to get pulled open and stretched. Garak wants to push his face between those puffy lips and swallow Julian’s slick. It smells heavenly, like a drink in the Cardassian desert, and Garak is dying of thirst.

“Elim-ah!” Julian’s voice is ragged and hoarse. He bites his lower lip hard, eyelashes fluttering as Garak bends down to run a finger, to trace where Julian’s lips meet the dildo. He rubs a little at the place where the two join, his finger growing warm from the heat emanating between Julian’s legs.

“Your hands, Garak, please-please!” Julian shouts, pushing his body towards Garak, who continues to apply the barest amount of pressure on the little mound of flesh, almost tickling it. 

“What about my hands?” Garak has to fight to keep his voice steady, even as his prUt fully slides out of its sheath and curves towards his belly. Julian lets out a long groan in frustration, banging against the headboard as his hands clench and unclench, and Garak chuckles. How many times has he been screaming Garak’s name in his fervor? How long has he remained in this vulnerable position, this offering, to Garak himself? To discover, to replace this fake cock with his own? Julian’s cunt, on display for all to see?

“I, I wanted to surprise you, but you-ah-took so long-ah!” A spurt of Julian’s slick shoots up and hits Garak in the cheek, and holding Julian’s gaze, he licks it into his mouth. 

“Please, please-” Julian breathes. His eyes are filling with tears, and if Garak had not read up on human sexual activities before, he would have felt alarmed. Now, he sees it only as Julian’s desperation, and decides to play a little. 

“Why, Julian, is this prUt going too slow for you now?” Garak smiles, if a little beatifically. In all honesty, Garak could pull up a chair, and watch Julian get completely fucked out by the machine, and he would take over after Julian was completely spent, filling him with his seed. But no, Garak will save that for another night. That doesn’t mean he can’t play with Julian a little, as punishment for starting without him. 

The fucking machine has declined in speed, allowing for Garak to see the beautiful sight of Julian’s cunt lips being pulled and pushed back slowly, wrapped around the thick dildo, his dick suffering with the slow stimulation. Julian’s arms strain, as if he wishes to rub himself, but the bindings are too strong. What dedication Julian has, and Garak also sees this for what it is – a declaration of Julian’s trust in him, at his most vulnerable. Garak makes as if to lick Julian’s dick, but gently places a kiss on it instead, resisting the urge to suck it into his mouth and use his tongue to toy with it.

“Elim, god, please, ah-” Julian starts to squirm again, his cunt leaking more fluid as the dildo begins to pick up its pace, sliding in and out of his cunt faster and faster. It begins to vibrate faster as well, causing Julian to jerk harshly in his bonds every time the wider part of the dildo vibrates against his dick. Garak stands over him, making a show of thumbing at the slit on his prUt, and sliding a hand down its heavily-ridged sheath to the wide girth of its base. 

“What do you want, Julian? You must be. Clearer. Than. That.” Garak punctuates the last few words with a small slap of Julian’s dick with his fingers, and Julian screams, slick pouring onto the bed. Julian’s breathing becomes more labored, and he forces his hooded eyes open to stare at Garak’s prUt and the hand that moves up and down it slowly, licking his lips. 

“I, I want your big cock-ah!” Julian shouts as the fucking machine moves to its highest setting, pushing into Julian so hard it rattles the bed and his legs twitch and shake. 

“Oh, but Julian,” Garak steps away, behind the machine and examines it. While it seems to be on its highest setting, there’s a few levers that remain unpulled, and a few encouraging lights blink as if Garak should. Julian pants against the pillow, head lolling as Garak examines the dildo. It only sheathes halfway into Julian – surely Julian could stand to take a bit more. The crude diagrams on the top seem harmless enough, if only more intense, and Julian only has time to raise his eyes to meet Garak’s as he pulls the first lever and pushes the machine forward hard, and Julian lets out a loud yell. “What if I want to keep you like this, open and fucked?”

The dildo now fucks harder and longer into Julian, repeatedly stuffing him till its wide, thick base and pulling out again. Julian is forced to push his legs wider by his sides as the dildo inflates within him, and he howls, letting his tears freely slide down his face. 

“Uh, uh, uh-please Elim,” Julian begs with each thrust, and Garak slides a finger in with the dildo, pulling at Julian’s soaked cunt lips. “Please, I want your cock, please-no!” 

The cycle reaches its peak again, pounding relentlessly into Julian’s body, and he tenses, his cunt shooting out clear slick weakly. Garak catches some slick in one hand, sucking on it and gripping the base of his prUt hard with the other to prevent him from coming at the sight of Julian’s slack, bliss-filled face. The dildo slows its cycle again, and starts rubbing Julian’s dick raw, pushing a bigger gape into him. Julian meets Garak’s eyes, panting. 

“Elim, please,” Julian’s fingers curl as he pleads, and Garak, Garak cannot help but relent. His lover is calling for him, wet and open and he cannot deny him any longer. Swiftly, Garak turns off the machine, and eases the dildo out of Julian’s channel. The slow drag of it causes Julian to whimper and leak more fluid. He sets the machine to the side, noting how big the dildo was. He can do better. He settles at the foot of the bed, and kneels with one leg, his ajan wide open and dripping slick, with its everted prUt wide and erect. Garak watches as Julian licks his lower lip at the sight.  
Julian’s cunt lips are loose, and Garak cannot resist any longer. He pushes three fingers into Julian, and though Julian lets out a yell, the slide into him is smooth, and he quickly adds a fourth one, and thumbs at Julian’s dick, which causes Julian to hum in what sounds like delight. 

“Want… your big cock,” Julian murmurs, and Garak has to pause at the look of shy longing that Julian shoots him, with his face half-pressed into the pillow. Mere moments ago, this man had been screaming his name while squirting his juices high in the air, and now, he is blushing and anticipatory. Julian shoots a small smile at him, his brown cheeks reddening. “It’s so big. Want you to fill me-breed me, Elim.” 

“Julian, Julian, my dear,” Elim rubs at Julian’s dick harder and faster, and Julian yelps, quivering. “I will.” He fingers Julian hard, and bends to lick at his leaking cunt, rubbing his face deep in Julian’s wetness, coating his cheeks and lapping into his channel. Julian shakes, and continues leaking hard.

“All this fluid, my dear, aren’t you thirsty?” Elim pauses in his meal, raising his head to look at Julian. Julian’s slick runs down his nose, his chin. It would be terrible if he became dehydrated. 

“No, no, don’t stop,” Julian straightens, and arches his back so he presents his sloppy, wrecked cunt to Garak. Garak looks down to examine the loose folds, and scrape a thumb over Julian’s bright red dick. 

“Please, please, I want you to cum in me-ah!” Garak takes his prUt in hand and smacks Julian’s cunt with it, again and again. Julian cries out, and comes on Garak’s prUt, soaking it. He arches his back, but his hands remain tied to the headboard helplessly.

“Darling, I haven’t even put it in yet,” Elim chides, and Julian responds with a broken sob as Garak starts to push in slowly, inch-by-inch. The ridges on his prUt rub against Julian’s walls, causing Julian to jerk and pant with every thrust in. Julian’s cunt is so tight and warm that Garak has to pause halfway.

“Is it all in yet?” Julian breathes, and Garak leans forward to kiss the tear tracks on his face. “Elim, I want it, please-”

Garak shoves himself in to the hilt and Julian cries out, squirting on Garak’s stomach. More tears run down his cheeks, and Garak pauses as Julian breathes deeply and gets used to the size of him. Interesting - Garak runs his fingers, down Julian’s torso, and traces the outline of his prUt within Julian, which causes Julian to moan. 

“God, you’re so big,” Julian gasps, and leans forward to slide his tongue into Garak’s mouth. Garak starts moving slowly, feeling the drag of Julian’s cunt on his prUt, the gush of slick when Garak rubs his dick, and when he shoves in, the spongy head of his prUt meets with a soft barrier. He pushes harder, and the head of his prUt hits that layer, making Julian cry out. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Julian pants into his mouth, and Garak seizes his legs, severing the silk ties and throwing them over his shoulders to bend Julian in half and rut into him deeper. Julian clenches around him as he thrusts downwards, rubbing into Julian’s cervix. 

“Julian, I’m going to-” Garak makes a move to slide out – they don’t have protection, and Garak doesn’t know what might happen – but Julian’s legs tighten around him as he bounces on Garak’s prUt, clenching around him repeatedly. 

“Come in me, Elim, please-fill me!” Julian lets out another scream as Garak bites down on his shoulder and comes deep in Julian, his seed filling him tight and leaking out around Julian, down his own prUt and on to the bed, mixing with the gushes of slick that Julian sprays as he fucks down onto Garak’s prUt, riding out his orgasm.

Garak holds on to Julian through the freefall, and when Julian’s breathing starts returning to near normal rhythms again, Garak slowly starts pulling out, but has an idea. He pulls out quickly, and his come sloshes within Julian, threatening to spill out before he pushes a solid, wide plug into Julian’s greedy cunt. This will keep his warm come inside Julian for as long as he wants it. 

“I feel so full, Elim,” Julian whimpers into Garak’s mouth, as he runs a hand over his slightly extended belly.

“Look at you, sucking it in.” Garak releases the handcuffs and Julian immediately wraps his arms around Garak to pull him into a deep kiss as Garak plays with the bright nub and his cunt lips. Julian releases another small trickle of slick, which Garak wipes away. He stands to grab a damp cloth and wipes Julian down, who moans contentedly and bends to lick Garak’s prUt and the lips of his ajan clean. If he were a younger man, he would have everted again from Julian’s messy licks, but he finds himself happy to watch Julian kiss at his ajan, then kiss his way up to Garak’s lips. 

They kiss till they fall asleep, sated and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on ao3! yay if you feel touched by this horny story please leave a kudos/comment! would really love to hear from you :D  
> hope to write more garashir very soon!


End file.
